The cost of eternity
by Xxcrimson-kunxX
Summary: after a year long quest finn realizes throguh a potion that he loves marceline. he goes to ask her if she'll turn him into a vampire. she agrees and gives him two days to take care of final buisness.
1. The Hero Returns

**AN: well here it is the first chapter of my first fan fic. It Was annoying to write but somewhat easy because I watch adventure time all day every day. Hope you enjoy, reviews are encouraged crimson-kun**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly that day in Ooo, two silhouettes sauntered on the horizon. A large tree house appeared in the distance. One of the people began to run towards the looming structure. The other slowly floated holding an umbrella aloft.<p>

this is mathematical, I'm finally home! the tall boy exclaimed.

He ran up to the door and knocked. A loud crash echoed from inside. Foot steps grew closer and closer to the door. It opened and there stood a short dog on his hind legs.

hey there stranger.

Oh my grod!

the dog jumped up and gave the boy a huge hug. it's you finn he yelled at the top of his lungs. Finn hugged jake back and smiled.

being back home is so slammacow

I missed you brother

just then the second person arrived at the tree house. Jake noticed and let out a noticeable shriek. It was the person he fear the most in all of Ooo, Marceline the vampire queen. hey there jake she smiled and morphed fer face into something hideous. Jake disappeared behind finn.

hey Marci don't do that to my homie

Ugh I told you not to call me that finn

Marceline promptly waved good-bye to fin and jake and left to go laughed and Marceline shot him a mean look. Finn went inside the house and looked around. Nothing much had changed except for a bed, a long one.

hey jake who's the bed for?

Jake smiled I finally got lady to move in with us

really. finn felt a bit shocked. He remembered that before he left jake had wanted lady rainicorn to move in but she had refused. Now he felt like a lot had changed.

jake man this place has changed

if you think this place is different you should see the candy kingdom dude

what do you mean man

how bout we go see PB

uhh alright lets go

they both turned to the door to leave. Beemo watch the house while we're gone jake told their small robot roommate. Once they were outside finn jumped on Jake's back. Jake began to grow to a gigantic size. They began heading towards the candy kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and thats all for chapter one. Stay tuned fro chapter two and three they're on the way. Please give reviews I'd appreciate it so much. Until next time my friends - crimson-kun<strong>


	2. Realizations

AN: Chapter two is here. this chapter takes place in the candy kingdom. marceline isnt in this chapter but she will be in the next one.  
>please review id love to get you guy's advice. - crimson-kun<p>Jake was right the candy kingdom had changed alot. Buildings had poped up everywhere and more people were walking the streets.<br>To him it felt...strange, finn hoped that PB hadn't changed very much. they took their time walking to the castle. finn needed time to take all the change in. after about 20 minutees they reached the doors of the castle. peppermint butler greeted them at the door.

"ahh welcome back master finn"

"hey peppermint butler whats up"

"oh nothing, I'm still waiting for the flesh you owe me"

"thats pretty creepy peppermint butler"

knowing who the boys wanted to see peppermint butler led them to the lab. princess bubblegum was busy working with a chemistry was so intent on her work that she didnt even notice the boys and peppermint butler enter.

"hey pebois"

she turned around and her eyes lit up. PB immediatly ran up and gave finn a hug. he was now about as tall as her and he was only 16 to boot, she was 21.

"welcome back greatest hero in Ooo"

"thanks PB, so what're you working on"

"this potion should relieve sickness and fatique, care to be my test subject finn"

"sure that'd be algebraeic"

he took the beaker and put it to his lips and gulped it down. after a second or two he started feeling weird. finn ran out of the room and down a flight of stairs to the entrance. he ran down the streets and eventually out of the city.  
>he knew where he needed to go. he began to run to marceline's cave. they needed to talk.<p>

AN: i know i know its a short chapter. the next one will be a bit more lengthy and filled with drama bombs aplenty.  
>reveiws are welcomed. - crimson-kun <p>


	3. Rememberance

**AN: Hey guys crimson-kun here I'm really really sorry for taking so long to put up a new chapter. been buys with school and my laptop broke down so i couldn't post anything. But i digress here is chapter three!**

As Finn ran along the narrow path he couldn't help but remember the quest that had kept him away from the people he loved, but it had brought some subconscious felling up. Finn remembered siting on the couch playing beemo when he got a prismgram.

"Huh, I wonder who sent this?" Just then Jake walked into the room.

"Whatcha got there man?" Jake looked at Finn quizzically.

"Its...its...its a letter from BILLY!"

"From billy!" The two boys eye's grew wide.

"Yeah he wants my help to fight some ancient evil monster or something."

"Alright man just lemme get my viola and we'll go."

"I can't man he says I need to come alone."

"What, but we always adventure together."

"I know man but its billy were talking about here."

"sigh, I understand man go and fight the math outta that monster"

"I will." Finn grabbed his backpack and sword and started to head for the goblin kingdom. He reached it in about a half an hour. Once in the gates Finn looked around for a bit. There was supposed to be an escort to help him on his quest.

"Where could that escort be? I've been waiting for ever." Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
>He turned around quickly to see someone standing there in a black cloak. After taking a slightly closer look Finn noticed that the person wasn't standing at all but instead floating slightly above the ground.<p>

"Heya Finn." the person chuckled. it was a girls voice, a very familiar one.

"Marceline? is that you"

"bingo, I'm your escort"

**AN: That's it for chapter three. four should be on its way very soon. reviews are much obliged -Crimson-kun**


End file.
